esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Hoggett
Emily Hoggett (born November 25, 1994) is the second member and co-founder of the Esme Girls . She's also Marie's closest friend. Inside the company, she performs and manages everything related to first-aid. She's part of the First Squad division led by Marie. Her co-workers are Makoto and Maggie. Born in Suffolk, England, Emily worked as a nurse for the majority of her life. But it would be during a vacation in North America that she met Marie in Michigan. The chemistry she found in Marie soon developed in her wanting to be an Esme Girl too. Emily worked with Marie in the early days of the company. Their job attracted the attention of Makoto Matstuoka who soon became a member. Emily and Makoto acted as co-founders once Marie had registered the Esme Girls as a formal company. Biography Emily was born in the town of Suffolk, England, where she spent her childhood living in the country side. Her father specialized in the breeding and selling of sheep, mainly, Suffolk. As a child, Emily used to go with her father to sell the livestock at the big cities. She visited the major British cities, London, Liverpool and Cambridge. With the family's income, Emily attended school at Cambridgeshire. She had a normal life, she made friends, and loved to read books. But that changed when she reached puberty. She went from a flat and bland girl, to a curvy and gorgeous looking gal. Before turning 18, she had already committed to study medicine, but now she was conflicted. As her body became curvier, her original personality stood the same. She was still the same girl inside. This turned her into a shy and timid person who now desired to have a family over a job. Still, she chose the latter. During her years of university, she tried to covered up her new found desires for love. She read novels of the like of Anna Karenina, by Tosltoy; or Madame Bovary, by Flaubert. She tried to get a partner, but her ineptitude to do so, constrained her to be even more shy. This led to long sessions of self-stimulation and the consumption of erotic literature. Now, she was living with repressed desires. Emily graduated with enough certificates to work as a nurse. She saw in the job a way to express kindness and love to people. It also paid well. She started working for private hospitals, but then, Emily jumped to public hospitals. In both industries she faced many moments where she handled strong and good looking men. Overall, she had good memories despite the stressful nature of the job. Emily's career went great. Her income helped her family climb into a better lifestyle. Soon, Emily moved to live in an expensive apartment in London. She started to hang out with friends and attended many disco parties. It seemed as if she had all the time in the world to have fun. But her old anxieties reappeared, as one by one, her friends were settling down to start families. Emily ended alone, so she went back and focused entirely on her career. Being an experienced nurse led Emily to many transfers throughout Great Britain. She visited Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. As her next step, she was transferred to Canada and worked in the east coast for the rest of her career. The time came when Emily suffered from burn-out and soon took vacations. She decided to visit the United States. First, to visit cities like New York, but second, to see for opportunities for a new lifestyle. She sought to change her career for something less stressful like nursery. On her stay in the big city, her fantasies returned and she imagined working for the sex industry. Not as a prostitute or anything like that, but as an entertainer. Perhaps a model given her curvy body. Emily moved from city to city looking for jobs related to her desires. Until one day, on Michigan, at a men's club, she saw one of Marie's performances. It was what she was looking for. The clown suit, the expansion, and the humiliation factor; it had it all. Looking it as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Emily didn't hesitate to meet Marie. To her surprise, Marie became a good friend. Days passed and Emily had many great conversations with Marie. They all shared several things in common, including a delight for the "Esme Girl" type of show. Emily then confessed her desires to become an Esme Girl like Marie. She got accepted and in a week started to perform. Being an Esme Girl was hard at first. Emily had to learn acrobatics from Marie. But she got her own customized Esme Suit and was met with optimism by the audience. Months later, Makoto Matsuoka, a singer from Japan contacted the Esme Girls. Through talks with Marie and Emily, she proposed a business plan and an investment. Marie accepted Makoto's plan and the Esme Girls turned into a serious company. Because of circumstance, Emily became co-founder of this new firm. Personality Emily is a delicate girl. She's shy, timid, and full of sexual desires. There's nothing more powerful to her than hand holding with a handsome chap. Unfortunately, for her, she has never had a boyfriend, and so has to rely on fantasizing about it. This has led her to masturbate a lot, and so, she easily gets in the mood to touch herself. Once a frisky image comes to Emily's mind, her hands start going places. Emily does not like confrontation with other people. She's far different from Marie in this regard. Emily doesn't care about competitiveness as she's too polite for it. She's prone to settle everything with dialogue. She meditates too, and keeps her body in shape through good diet and exercise. On entertainment, Emily's favorite actor is Sean Connery in the role of James Bond. Her favorite film is 1963's From Russia With Love. She loves men who are classy and mysterious. Emily likes listening to Queen, being her favorite song, 1974's Killer Queen. She also listens to Tom Jones and the Sex Pistols. The making of Emily didn't received an extensive development in concept art. Her first drawing became her debut on April 2, 2018. Her name has no relation to the source material, ''Babe: Pig in the City. ''Yet, her surname, Hoggett, came from the movie's second protagonist, Esme Hoggett. Emily's facial features were as so thanks to DoNotPull. Her Esme Suit was designed by PinkInflatingAss. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls